A Reaper's Love
by Chassie666
Summary: Sequal to A Raven in the Hand and For Love or Gold: Kayla accepts the assignment of a life time, but did she get over her head and can the Undertaker get her out before it's too late? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own any of the registered trademark characters of the licensed WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). They are being used without permission but I make no profit from these stories. These are just use for enjoyment (ect and ect….). Kayla is mine, you know the drill, she cannot be used without permission, blah blah blah… The Amityville Horror, the movie starring Ryan Reynolds is being used as the back drop to this story, it's not a cross over and no there will be no cameos, I thought the house was perfect for this plot line. At least we'll see Kayla in action as she does what she does best! Kind of… This was the one story that I really wanted to do, it's been tinkering in my head since I've watched the movie many years ago. Also, there will be explicit sex scenes (yeah, I know there wasn't any in the last two, but I'm hopeful it will at least be in this one!) and some foul language (Definitely some of those). Please enjoy.**

**A Reaper's Love**

The old Bishop sat nervously at his desk as he starred at the woman across from him, her kind always made him nervous. He didn't want to get their kind involved with church affairs, but the Pope had asked for her specifically, he liked her style.

The pope had called Bishop Bryer to settle this matter, the pressing issue had left a black spot on the once clean image of the Holy Catholic Church. It had to be taken cared of immediately, but they had no one else within the church that wanted to volunteer for the mission. The pope ordered that they seek outside help…Pagan help.

That was the reason why the young woman with dark crimson hair was sitting in front of the old Bishop, she had worked for the pope before and never failed at her task. It didn't matter to the Bishop, she was still a blasphemer! And this was a church matter! There was no reason for her presence here, but no one else had done the job.

He didn't like the look of her, her long hair was pulled back in a sloppy and wild looking pony tail, her eyes had the dark shadow of blackness around her now black eyes. She was always dressed in black, now she wore a pair of dress pants and boots, her woollen sweater and a newly acquired leather trench coat. One of her gloved hands was just rolling a small perfectly round ball of blue flames in her fingers. There was also the menacing looking raven that sat on her right shoulder, the bird never wavered his star at the Bishop. She starred at the bishop with that innocent looking smile, but he knew her for the Devil Worshiper that she was, even if the pope was too blinded by her beauty and sharp tong.

The smile grew on her crimson lips, So, are you going to at least say hi, how's it going? Or are you just going to stare at me like I'm about to rip your throat out? She spoke Italian very well for an American, Come on, Bishop Bryer. You're never had a reason to fear me, we're on the same side. 

Miss Bautista, you may believe that, my dear, but I do not. I know you for what you are, but that is another matter. His Holiness, the Pope, has whished for this matter to be deterred. He pushed an old brown folder towards her, I believe that you would enjoy this task, my dear. It's right up your alley as they say in your country. 

The ball of fire disappeared as she took the folder and opened it, she began to read through the pages of hideous photos and long reports on a tragic mystery. Her eyes had changed back to her dark brown eyes as she looked back at the Bishop and smiled.

This is the most famous haunted house in the country…I thought you guys had taken cared of that problem a long time ago. She kept on reading.

He hated to explain his down weaknesses in front of the little witch, Unfortunately, none of our exorcisms had taken any kind of affect on the apparitions. The one who controls the land and house was one of our own. The pope feels that it gives him an advantage over our own power, where as he may not have one over your powers. 

Wow. She looked back at the old Bishop, Who lives in the house right now? 

No one. It has been vacant since the Lutz had left. The house has since been entered by a few priests in an attempt to free the land of the evil. 

And is there any records in the Vatican about this Jeremiah Ketchem? 

All his information is in that folder. We have collected every shred of information on him and the people he had tortured in that house, perhaps there is something that we had missed but you may find. 

This is going to cost you... She grinned.

The Bishop sighed, How much? 

Well, we are talking about a poltergeist priest here. Who knows what kind of abilities he has, and there's the restless Indian spirits that are his captives, it's not just one spirit I have to take care of. I remember hearing that there were over twenty bodies found in the lake. For all I know, I may have to clear the lake as well. That's a really big job here…and you dragged me from very important work back in Egypt… 

The pope had given me instructions to pay you whatever you wished. 

She frowned, That's no fun. Just pay me fifty percent more than the last one. I think that's fare. 

He raised an eyebrow, That would be a lot less than what I had imagined. 

Her smile returned, I'll take advantage of you, but I won't do it to the pope. I like him, he's nice to me. 

Than I can assure his Holiness that you are accepting his request? 

Yes, I'll do it. I'll leave Rome after this meeting and return to the states, it'll take me a few days to gather up my supplies and I'll meet your contact in Long Island. 

Good, the Pope will be pleased. I shall have the funds transferred to your account within the hour. 

Then we're settled here. I enjoyed our time. She stood up and grin.

The Bishop hated this part as her arms extended outward and began to chant, and in a flash of light, she was gone from his sight. It made him quite uncomfortable to watch her perform her pagan abilities in the Holy city. As a good Catholic man, he wouldn't have gone to the Pagans with their plight. But the Pope had used their aid in other matters before he became the new Pope, he had nothing discouraging to say about them.

We are all a God's creatures, regardless who they or we worship, our Gods loves us, do not theirs love them? 

But still, the Bishop just didn't feel right, he felt he was betraying the sacred vows he had made when he became a priest so many years ago. Would dealing with the pagan witches breaking a sacred taboo in the eyes of their lord? Or could they actually be able to work together to rid the world of its evil?

A small laugh came from his wrinkled lips, perhaps, if the evil was great enough. And this house was a great evil, what if she did cleanse it? But then again, the evil within was great, he could even believe that it may be too great for the young witch to attempt. The evil and horror that befell the land was freighting, he had witnessed the mighty darkness that festered within once. It was enough for him.

If she could do it, good for her, if not…well…the world wouldn't weep to loose the little witch, but the spirit within could absorb her soul…as he did with the Defeos. Yes, the house was evil incarnated, a gate to hell held within the wooden frame. It had ways of torturing the mind and soul of its victim.

Yes, the little girl could be in a rough ride if she believes in her confidence, but it may take more than she realised to stop evil. Evil comes in many forms and disguises, anything to get you in the end. One would have to have an iron will in their faith. And the old Bishop hope for her sake, the Raven had enough faith in hers for the demanding task at hand. Her soul could depend on it.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 2

Dave pulled into the little drive way at his new home, or at least until he and his sister decided to sell it. His father and wife had left it to the children in their will, Kay didn't have the heart to get rid of it too soon. Dave had decided to move in temporarily while Kay was still traveling, to look after the place until she came home.

She was home tonight, and Dave was eager for that home made supper she was promising. He pulled out the groceries that he had just retrieved for her, the smell of freshly baked apple pie brought back many happy memories of child hood. As he entered the front door, the sweet aroma filled his lungs, he could see his little sister pulling out the pie from the oven in the kitchen.

He placed the two bags on the kitchen counter and smiled at her, "Smells just like your mom's, must taste just as good."

Kay placed the hot pie on a cooling rack next to the stove and pulled off her over mitts, "Don't touch it, it has to cool…"

"Spoil sport. By the way, John's going to spend the night tomorrow." He grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table, "Smackdown and Raw have that super show in a few days here."

"John…that's the guy that sat next to me at the Hall of Fame Induction?" She started to unload the groceries from the bags, "You boys will have to do your own cooking, I'm leaving in the morning, remember?"

Dave nodded his head as he swallowed the apple in his mouth, "That's right, you're headed to Long Island in the morning…what are you going to do there?"

"I just have to go look at a house…"

"Planning to buy another one? We have this one here."

"No, the house I'm going to go look at is haunted. I have to go do some spiritual house keeping, I should be back in a few days."

Dave starred at her for a moment, it was still hard for him to get used to the fact that Kayla was a witch. Being told of her history a few months ago was a shocker for him, but the fact that she had hid it from him hurt worst. As her brother, he understood why she never told him until now, until the Deadman came sniffing around the Animal's yard.

He still found it all hard to believe, but the more Kay had shown him her abilities and her mother's craft room in the basement, it made a little easier to understand her and discover another part of her world. He was coming around to the idea of paranormal phenomena's, but he didn't like her going off on her own and battling ghosts.

"Who's going with you?" He asked out of brotherly concern.

"Just me, I've cleaned haunted houses before. No big."

"Is this house famous?"

Kay grinned as she began to chop some potatoes, "Oh yeah, ever heard of the Amityville Horror house?"

Dave slowly nodded, who hasn't heard of the massacre at 112 Ocean Avenue?

Kay's grin never let off, "I've always wanted to go into that house, check out the spirits and find out what really happened to the Defeo Family. And there's what made the Lutz family run in the middle of a stormy night and never return. Oh man…it's like a childhood dream come true!"

Dave starred at her in silent for a moment, he had never seen this side of her before, "You're excited to enter a home where six people were brutally murdered by the eldest son?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, "It's a witch thing. To just explain it…it's like our championship belt, it's a test of power and faith when you cleanse a place of evil spirits. When a chance to battle an evil this great, well, I think any witch would definitely take up the challenge! I get such a rush!"

Dave swallowed hard, "You're going to battle evil…I never thought I would hear that coming from you."

"It's not like that Dave, it's…very hard to explain. Ok, I want to be the one to clean that house, a few have tried and it's still as it was when the Defeos moved in. It's a part of supernatural history! It's like your Wrestle Mania!"

Dave raised an eyebrow, it brought his attention to another matter, "And you're going alone? You're not taking…"

Kay looked at him puzzled for a moment, "Taking who? You're talking about Mark?"

The idea of Kay and the Deadman paring up was still unnerving to Dave, but he had promised her that he would be open minded…until the Deadman fucked up.

"I'm sure he'll get your back…just in case."

"Thanks for that, but he's not coming." She tried to smile but it was a little hard for her now, "I haven't heard from him since he left me on the porch after..."

"So he left you hanging…"

"It's not like that Dave, and I don't need him to clean this house. I'm a big girl, you know. I've been doing this since I was sixteen, there's nothing to it."

"Now that makes me nervous. I'm just trying to look out for you. Powers or not, I'm still your big brother and I'm allowed to worry. It's my right."

Kay walked over to him and gave him a strong hug, "Oh Dave, I love you too."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for. Now, are you sure that you can handle this? I'll call in sick, we'll tackle this together…"

Kay giggled, "No, that's ok. If you don't show up, Vince will probably have your hide. And can you imagine the disappointment of the fans if their favourite champion makes a no-show? Trust me Dave, I can handle this. Oh! I want to show you something!"

She raised her hand half way in the air and called forth her power, a small blue ball of flames appeared in her fingers. Dave stared in wonder, it was still amazing to see real magic, not like what one would see as David Copperfield. No, this was real magic, Kay was a real witch after all.

"I'm getting better at this…" She smiled as she kept her back eyes on the ball rolling in her bare fingers, "I've tried to make it bigger, but I felt a little nauseous. A little at a time."

"This is your natural power?" He asked, there was so much for him to remember in such a short time.

"Yeah, but I still can't use all four together, I can use fire and water, but it still drains me a little. But I'll get it eventually, with a little more practice."

"That's how we all get there sis, practice does make perfect. How's supper coming along thought? I'm hungry."

Kay made the ball disappeared and began to rinse some more vegetables and grinned at her brother, "Dave, I can't wait for this. I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight."

Dave grabbed another apple from the fruit basket, "Well you better, I think I can get you drunk and throw you in bed by eight tonight. That should give you a good night's sleep."

"Oh…you're so funny." She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Hey, what are brothers for?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A Reaper's Love

Chapter 3

It took Kayla six hours to drive from Washington DC to Long Island NY, she had arrived in the outskirts of the city towards her new residence for the next few days. The black '69 Dodge Charger was ripping down the highway, the rumble from the 426 HEMI engine could be heard as the car turned a little too fast on the corners. The car was made to drive, and Kay enjoyed the ride. Reaper croaked a few times in the car, he was never comfortable in vehicles, especially the ones that Kayla drives.

She pulled into a lone street and slowed down, she noticed the old Buick parked in front of an old ratty looking house. As she parked the muscle car behind the other car, she looked up at the house, it was the first time she had seen this famous building in her life.

The house looked neglected, the yellowed white wooden siding was dropping in places, the balconies needed repair. No one had kept this out fixed up. At least that's what looked like from the outside.

Kayla looked up to the two top windows as she got out of the car, the shape of them reminded her of a pair of eyes staring back at her in a creepy way. She kept her gaze there, she had seen something move up there.

There was power in that house, a dark force that seem to settle below the earth, Kay could feel the evil that lurked below. She felt more excited to be here, it would surely put her abilities to the test. She had exorcised homes before, but she had never felt such evil inhabiting such a large area before. This place truly had demons living in the walls, she was eager to start her personal test.

"Memorizing, isn't it?" She turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice.

The old man walked up to her from the Buick, the white color he wore around his neck told Kay that this was her contact.

"Father Mancini?" She extended her hand, he cautiously took it, to not offend her.

"And you must be Kayla Bautista, Bishop Bryer spoke of you. So? What do you think of our little problem?"

"Nasty." She grinned, the priest shook his head.

"Have you read the files?"

"Back to back on several occasions, you believe that the spirit that haunts this land is Jeremiah Ketshem?"

Father Mancini starred back at the house, "It was the only explanation we had discovered, but the entity refuses to leave or release the souls he has imprisoned here."

"Well, once his hold on them is broken, then I might be able to convince them to help me send him off to the other side. They'll be free to move on then. It shouldn't take more than a few days."

"It frightens me to see one so confident before entering the lion's den," the old man spoke, "the evil within is strong."

"I'll just have to prove that I'm stronger, with the gods at my side, I doubt that he won't bend at their hands. Do you have the key?"

"You're going in now?" He handed her the keys, they felt heavy in her hands.

"Yeah, I think I should spend a few nights in there, let the evil come to me. Then I'll deal with them as they come." She moved back into her car and waved as the roar of the engine was felt in the air.

"May the Lord protect you child." He whispered as he watched her drive into the long driveway near the house.

Kay got back out of the car and smiled as she closed the door softly as Reaper flew out and landed on her shoulder, she was just a few steps away from the most exciting and dangerous mission of her young witch's life. This was going to be a blast!

She walked over to the trunk of her car and popped the lid open with the key, she pulled two black suitcase on wheels out and placed them on the side of the walk way. She made her way to the front door and tried the first key, she was happy to hit the right key first try as the door knob turned with ease. She crept a little inside, it was dark in the house even though it was still midday.

It was always safer to enter a haunted area in the day, the evil that lurked around preferred the darkness to come before making their attacks. The night always brought on a little bit of fright and suspense to the average person, it was the sounds of the night that frightened most. The darkness would use the cover of night to terrorise their victims, but they didn't have a problem coming out into the day as well, it just didn't happen often.

She closed the door gently and looked around, there was a living room to the left and a kitchen to the right with a stair way right in front of her. She moved her bag to the dust covered living room and looked around. There where pictures of the Lutz family hanging over the mantels, some children toys cluttered in the corner, a few magazines were scattered around. All their furnishing where still here. They had definitely left all their personal belongings behind, and they had never came back for them.

The living room would make the best place for her to set up camp, it was big enough for her to make a circle of protection with some of her mother's crystals. She was glad that she stocked up on a few magic items before coming, she wasn't going to start using her powers freely yet. She wasn't going to give this monster an advantage over her, but she was getting a little curious to what the creature would do to mess with her head.

Kayla decided to look around the house since it was still daylight, she hoped that she had time to get to know her surroundings before the spirit within discovered her trespassing. She left her belongings in the living room and moved to the kitchen, as she walked past the door to the basement, she felt the uncomforting power that slept below. It wasn't this strong from outside, it could be sleeping at the moment. Either way, it was now known where the monster slept, where his power was, in the basement. It would be the last place that she would go for at least a day or so.

She moved back to the kitchen and looked around, there were a few dishes near the sink and the old fridge and stove. She looked inside the cupboards, old boxes of dried goods and cans, she could just imagine what was left in the fridge. A spell would clean this all up in a hurry, but the power used would attract the sleeping evil below. No, she would have to clean the house by hand if she wanted to stay here. She hated messes and this house was a mess.

She walked back out to the fronts hall and quietly walked up the old hand carved Dutch wood stairs that lead to the bedrooms. There were three rooms, she walked into the first room, this was where the boys had been killed by the eldest son, Ronald Defeo. She moved to the next room, the parent's room, she could feel a presence still there, but it felt harmless to Kay, she kept moving on though. She walked into another room, this was the room where the youngest was killed, poor little six year old Jody Defeo.

Kay looked around the room and then at the windows, the two quarter round windows starred back at her as she entered the room, a stronger presence here. She looked around, she could feel eyes on her, small eyes. She sat on the bed and felt something within the covers. She explored with her hand as she felt something soft. She pulled it out from the covers and smiled as she starred that he black white bellied teddy bear, with one green/yellow eye missing.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kayla asked the bear, she was quite aware that the owner was looking intently on, but was still afraid to be shown just yet.

"Well, I can't leave you all alone up here, why don't you come downstairs with me and we'll keep each other company?" She talked to the bear as if it was a real person, Kay knew children, humans or spirits, it didn't matter, they were the same at heart.

Kay cradled the teddy bear in her arms and sang to it as she walked down the stairs, all the while being followed by the little spirit who still kept in the shadows. She could feel the curiosity of the child as she walked back into the living room and placed the bear on the couch in front of the TV.

Kay walked over to the TV to see if it worked, after a few tried from the back, the TV came blaring on. Kay turned down the volume quickly and giggled at the Bear.

"Loud enough to wake the dead?" She joked, the bear was still.

Kay plopped next to the bear and began to flip channels, she hoped that her casual manner would entice the child out from her hiding place. She knew the evil was using the poor girl, the files from the Lutz had explained the girl's role in their impending demise. That made Kay angrier than anything else. It was one thing for evil to do its will, but another to use a child to do its dirty work.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 4

Kayla was woken up by the tug at her arm, she was curled up on the couch with a blanket with the only light in the darkness created by the five glowing crystals that laid on the floor around the couch in a circle. The crystals created a barrier, no evil could pass through, but something had passed through in the night. Kay could still feel the tugs at the bear held tightly in her arms, the rightful owner wanted her bear back.

"Hello?" She called out, the tugging stopped.

She sat up on the couch, the bear still in her hands as she looked around in the darkness. She couldn't see anyone in the darkness, but the spirit was still there. At least the little girl hadn't run off, she was still lurking around, probably trying to figure out how to get her bear back without getting the stranger's attention.

"I know you're there…" Kay called out softly, she didn't want to frighten her, the child was scared enough from what Kay could feel, "You can come out, I won't hurt you, sweetheart."

Kay felt a shift in the air, there was now a small form close to the stairs in the hallway. She still couldn't make out the girl's features, but at least she had made herself visible.

"Are you Jody?" Kay asked again, this time the girl moved a little into the light of the crystals.

The back of her dark hair was matted with blood, her little eyes looked back at Kay with despair and sorrow. The bullet hole in her forehead was not completely covered by her bangs, the little sleeper she was wearing seemed tattered and grey. Her skin was grey with death as her veins seem to pump a dark red liquid around her face. The poor child was definitely living a hell, Kay's heart wept for this poor little girl with so much lost.

"I promise, baby, I won't hurt you. My name is Kay, are you Jody?" She asked again, this time the girl nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Jody, where's your mommy?"

Little Jody just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…"

"Why don't you come over here and sit with me, maybe I can help you find your mommy?" Kay knew she had to gain the child's trust.

Even though the monster used the girl in his deeds, the girl herself was not evil. Little Jody walked through the barrier with ease, something evil could not. She hoped on the couch next to Kay and looked at her bear in the woman's arms.

"Can I have my bear back please?" She asked.

Kay handed her the bear and smiled as the child hugged her only companion, "What's his name?"

"Boo. I call him Boo." She smiled back, Kay felt heart sick when she looked at the bullet hole, why did evil have to attack children, wasn't there enough suffering in the world?

"I used to have a bear too," Kay volunteered, "I called him Merlin, he was purple and pink. My daddy gave it to me when I was born. I still have it."

"My daddy gave me Boo," Jody began, "he said that Boo would save me from the monsters…but Boo couldn't."

Kay moved her hand slowly and touched the child's forehead, Jody starred back at her in disbelief.

"You touched me…" She said.

"I can touch you, sweetheart. Does that scare you?" Kay's face was calm and reassuring to the little girl.

"No…"

"I can also see you very well, I knew you were upstairs with me when I found Boo. I wouldn't hurt you."

"You're not like him."

Kay smiled, "Who's him?"

"The bad man that lives here. He makes me do bad things."

Kay began to stroke Jody's head in a loving manner, "Would you like him to stop, Jody?"

"Yes…he's mean…very bad…"

"I can stop him Jody, then I can take you to your mommy and daddy. Would you like that?"

A smile formed on those once warm lips, "Yes…can you really stop him?"

"That's why I'm here, Jody, can you keep a secret?"

Jody nodded as her once dead eyes became bright, Kay leaned over to whisper in the dead child's ear.

"I'm a witch, Jody. I'm going to save you and the others here. Would you like that, sweetheart?"

Jody nodded again and smiled, but then frowned, "He hates witches. He won't let you take me away from him."

"I won't give him a choice." Kay grinned, she wasn't afraid, or at least she didn't feel it at the moment.

"He says that he's going to keep you here too…he says you're a sinner…"

Kay moved back puzzled, Jody was talking as if she was in contact with him. Now a little fright filled into her mind, she had not thought that Jody was mentally connected to him, what she heard, he heard…now she's repeating his comments right back at Kay.

Now Kayla was alarmed, she didn't like it when she fucked up, but at least they were aware of each other, she wasn't going to let him win over her. It wouldn't have taken him long to discover what she was, the undead could feel her power as she feels theirs. Not all witches had this ability, Kayla hadn't met anyone else with that ability, but it wasn't unheard of.

He knew the moment she had entered the house, that was for sure, he had sent Jody out to lure her in and it worked. She didn't think she was that stupid, but definitely a little prideful. Kay had hoped that he would have waited, after all the others got twenty eight days to run off, this was the first night.

Better now than never, Kay had thought, "Jody, can you tell me where he is right now?"

Jody nodded as the look of fear came over her face, "Yes…"

"Where is he Jody?" Kay became alarmed, she wasn't ready yet, it was too soon, but of course he would not take a chance with one like her around.

Jody didn't smile, her look was rather grim, "He's here…" She whispered.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 5

The walls of the shield that surrounded Kay and Jody began to employed around them as unseen warrior hands tried to reach into the little sanctuary within, the house became unbearably cold as the attack continued. Kay instinctually gabbed Jody and covered her, she looked around, the shield was holding fine.

The walls held back the attackers, she walls began to move back and forth inside the living room. It was clear that they wanted entry badly, but the shield wouldn't let go. Kay looked down at he frightened child, Jody had wrapped her ghostly arms around her tightly, the attack was terrifying to the little girl.

"I'll make them stop Jody, Stay on the couch!" Kay said as she released her hold on Jody and stood up from her warm place on the couch, she began to move her hands in a graceful pattern as the power of the spell began to weave as she chanted softly.

At the last moment of the spell, Kay shot her arms out and a shock wave of power bolted from her form and raced towards the unsuspecting attackers. The slaves shrieked in pain as the spell threw their ethereal bodies away from the living, there was no more attacks on the shield.

The room was quiet as Kay surveyed the area, she couldn't see them, nor could she feel them. The spirits had left for the moment, hopefully for the entire night. Kay sat back on the couch and looked around, Jody had left when she was preoccupied with the spell. But little Boo was still sitting on the couch, looking up at her with that one sad eye.

Kay sighed, it was only the first night, but she had made first contact with a few of the residence of the home. She knew if she could just get Jody to trust her, then she could lead Kay below and attack the monster that held on to the souls of the dammed.

She curled back on the couch and held on tightly to the bear, she looked around again in the darkness. It was a good thing that Reaper wanted to spend the night outside, he didn't like the feel of the house and had preferred to wait outside for his mistress.

Kay leaned over and began to rummage through one of her suitcases, she smiled as she pulled out her own teddy bear. A giggle left her lips as she looked at the not so common bear, this one was dressed complete with a little hat and trench coat. Dave had growled when she had made the request for the bear, he thought it was a little too much. She pulled the bear close to her and touched the painted go-tee on his little unemotional face. If she couldn't have the real thing, at least she had this to cuddle with.

Kay curled back on the couch and pulled the blanket tight around her body, she held on to both bears as she began to let her mind wander. The spirits wouldn't be back tonight, she could her thoughts free for the rest of the night.

He was never far from her thoughts, it made her a little ill to be away from him. She never thought she would miss him this much, but in truth, she did. She touched her lips gently and smiled as she remembered that night on her porch.

The look in his eyes, his soft touch, that warm sweet kiss that still left its presence on her own lips. If Dave hadn't been home, she was sure that the house would have rocked that night. He left her with a promised to return, and sealed it with a kiss. He had never lied to her, no, not once, he wouldn't start now.

Once his brother was better, he would be back for her, but how long would it take to get a Reaper's mind back to normal? And if he came back with his brother, how would she feel to be face to face with her parent's killer? Even if she still wanted revenge, how do you kill something that is already dead? And would he just stand by and watch his brother killed if it was possible?

She didn't want to think of the bad, only the good, and Mark was good to her. He had done nothing to show her he was a danger, no, quite the opposite. She knew deep down in her heart that she loved him, but Kay was still unsure about him though. Yes, he did kiss her, and his eyes and body language suggested something more. But as soon as they seem to get close, he was pulling away. Next time, she wasn't going to let go.

She had made her mind up back in Egypt, she was going to throw her feelings at him and hoped he still felt the same. The evidence that her investigation back in Egypt gave more clues to her about the Reaper and his purpose here, it was evident he had a purpose that included Kay. She still didn't know why, but at the moment she didn't care.

Kay loved Mark, it was more than just a witch's infatuation with a spiritual creature. Her soul yearned for his touch again, to feel his hard body next to hers. She started to wonder if he was apportioned to his size, the though made her giggle and blush like a school girl. But what future would there be with him?

The morning light was beginning to make its was into the dark living room, Kay sat up and looked out the window. Reaper was sitting outside on the ledge, wanting in to eat. She had stayed awake the rest of the night thinking about her Deadman, well, at least one Reaper had shown up.

Kay got up and stretched as she made her was to the front door. She opened it and looked outside as Reaper flew in. It was still morning, no one was out yet.

"You missed the party last night." She said as she walked over to the fridge and opened it, it had taken her three hours last night to clean it.

She pulled out the open can of dog-food, it was Reaper's favourite, besides French fries with gravy. She pulled out a bowl and slopped the food onto it and handed to the bird as he sat at the kitchen counter with his mouth open.

"You're too old to be hand fed." She yawned and then rubbed the raven's back lovingly as he ate his meal.

"I'm going to take a shower, Wanna watch the place while I'm gone?" She asked as she walked over to the living room to grab her toiletries.

Reaper squawked between gulps, Kay laughed as she began to run up the stairs and into the bathroom. She walked over to the old tub and began to run the water, brown sludge came out of the tub funnel, then began to clear up to clean looking water. Kay grinned, it seemed that everything still worked in the house regardless of the neglect.

She began to undress, then she felt eyes on her back. She looked around the room and began to examine the bathroom with her ability, there was nothing. But the eyes still stayed on her as she crept carefully into the tub. She flicked on the shower and hot water came rushing towards her naked frame, she quickly turned on the cold knob and the water temperature became comfortable.

She wasn't going to worry about a spirit getting a peep show out of her, what could he do? She let herself relax for a moment in the hot water, she loved the way the warm water running over her skin made her fell. It didn't take her long to forget about the eyes, the shower was too relaxing for her to care at the moment.

As she began to wash her hair, her thoughts brought back Mark to mind. She wondered again about his physic, little pictures came to mind, making her feel warm within. She wondered how long had it been since she was with a man? She had only one, another witch back at the Manor. He was a good man and treated Kay very well, but there was no sparks in their relationship. He loved the vault and she loved the travel. They left things as is, still friends though.

But Mark was definitely different, besides not being human. There was definitely electricity when he was around, she could feel the instant attraction for him whenever they were around each other. It was a feeling that she could no longer deny, it felt like her soul would pull her close to him whenever it could. Next time, she was going to go for it.

She still didn't feel the presence behind her as cold arms grabbed her from behind, rough hands grabbed at one breast painfully as the other grabbed hard between her legs. Kay screamed in fear as she was caught off guard again, she still had no clue on what abilities the house held. She didn't know who was doing this, but she knew why…

"You want it so bad baby?" She recognized the sadistic voice, it sent awful chills down her spine, "I'll give it to ya…"

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Kay shouted as she tried to ram her elbow against the giant that was trying to hurt her, but her elbow felt nothing.

"So you like it rough, I like it rough too…" her free arm was grabbed hard and pulled back painfully behind her back, forcing her upper body forward into the spray of the shower, soapy water ran into her eyes, burning them.

So, the entity can read minds, Kay tried to get her bearings straight, she needed to get out of this situation fast, the demon within wasn't taking any chances. No wonder the priests had a hard time with this creature, it played on their minds, causing them to go mad before the exorcisms could be completed.

And now he was playing with her mind, trying to terrify her into leaving? Or was he going to try to force her to commit suicide in the house. Either way, he couldn't take her soul while she was alive, that she was certain. He needed her dead, but until then, he was going to drive her mad as the apparition of Kane was going to rape her.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 6

Panic, if Kay panicked, then she would definitely be dead. She couldn't just let this nightmare continue, she had to spot this apparition before it did any harm. She wasn't going to just let 'Kane' take her, no, she wasn't that stupid.

Her mother had always told her to be prepared for anything, always protect herself around evil, one never knows what could happen. This is one of those times that Kay was happy she listened to her mother.

As she could feel the cold wet skin touching her, she knew it wasn't the real Kane. He was somewhere else, under the watchful eye of his brother Mark. No, there would be no way in hell that Kane would come here, Mark wouldn't let him near her.

"I'm going to fuck you hard baby, you won't be screaming my name instead of his…" The sadistic voice was still taunting her.

"Fuck you, Jeremiah, fuck you." She whispered, then she shouted.

"SANTUARY!"

In a blinding flash, her body was released as the power bolted through the bathroom. Kay fell to the bottom of the tub and tried to get her breathing and her fear under control, the fucker wasn't playing fare. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath, and to tell herself that it wasn't Kane. It was just a trick, one of many that he will use against her. She stood up on shaky legs and turned off the water as she stepped lightly out of the tub, the room was still icy cold, he was near.

Kay walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a dry towel, wrapping herself with it as she scanned the room with her back angry eyes.

"Cute, really cute." She walked over to the heater and smiled at the little crystal that sat on the ledge, it was still glowing with power.

She had placed one in each room before nightfall yesterday, making sure that she had a safe place to go if anything got out of control. It was nice to have a back up plan in case the first one didn't go right.

"Nice try, Jerry. You'll have to do better next time!" She dried herself off and got dressed in fresh clothes before going back to the kitchen.

As she came down the stairs, she noticed the basement door was open. She didn't leave it open, actually, she hadn't even gone down there at all. She walked around the kitchen and looked around, there was Reaper's half empty bowl of food. Now she felt she was panicking.

"Reaper?" She called out, there was no answer, "No fucking around Reaper! Where are you?"

There was still no answer, the house was silent. She heard the basement door creak open, she turned and starred at it. A noise was coming from the basement, she took a few steps to try to hear, it sounding like feather flapping in desperation. The demon had Reaper in the basement.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled as she looked down the stairs, the flapping was louder as she stood at the doorway. Either Reaper was really down there, or it was just another apparition. Kay didn't know and she felt she hadn't a choice but to go down there and look for Reaper.

She walked down the stairs, a ball of white fire appeared in her hands. She was cautious as she landed on the hard concrete floor of the basement and looked around. It seemed that there was some remodelling here, a new room was added. She looked to the left, and there were some old boxes, a couch and a TV right in front of it.

"Reaper?" the flapping began again, it sounded like it was in the new room.

Kay walked towards the room and looked in, her face dropped in horror as she looked at the pine coffins built here with the name of each Lutz family member on them. Ketchem had indeed tried to turn George Lutz mad to force him to kill his family, just as he had done with Ronald Defeo Jr. It had made sense. The spirit could not physically kill his victims anymore, he relied on living help for that. And once the body was dead, he was able to take the soul for himself. Good plan.

She walked out of the room, Reaper wasn't in there, "Reaper?"

The flapping was now coming from the couch, as she walked towards it, she now noticed the gaping hole in the side of the basement wall. It was a passage way that lead into more darkness, but that's where the flapping was the loudest.

Kay was now standing at the entrance, she didn't know what she would find there. If the demon really had Reaper, then she had to go in and get him. She wasn't going to let this monster hurt anything again.

Just as Kay was about to take a step in, she felt Jody's presence behind her.

"Don't go in there, Kay! He's there!" Jody cried out.

Kay turned around and gave the child a reassuring smile, "I know, sweetheart. Don't worry honey, he won't hurt you again."

"Please don't go in there! He's waiting for you!" Jody shouted again, but Kay couldn't listen, Reaper needed her help.

She walked into the darkness, she felt the change around her, but to her visual eyes there was nothing changed, but her natural power could feel the difference. She looked around carefully, it reminded her of a dungeon, with old metal bars on each side of a long dirty and pungent hall. There was a rut carved on the floor, it seemed it was a drainage for something, her thoughts were of the blood that seemed to run down it in the middle of the hall. She took few steps as she looked into the cells, there was something moving in the first one. It looked like a man, but when it came close to her, she could see what it was.

It was an Indian, his hands were stitched together through the skin with leather, his mouth was also stitched the same way, the creature glared angrily at Kay as she walked by it and looked into another cell. It was the same, there was another Indian, but this one had metal implements sticking out of his ribcage, his entrails were seeping out of his slashed belly, but the creature was still moving.

That's all Kay saw as she creped down the hall, towards the old wooden door at the hall's end. Each cell was filled with one or two more Indian spirits that were brutally tortured. Her heart went out to them, the pain and fear theses people had to go through at the hands of one who was supposed to represent a loving and forgiving god was gruesome.

The moans and screaming terror from the cells made her a little unnerving, truth be told, she was definitely scared. This one was evil and masochistic, there was no heart in this spirit, just pain and torture. She had never encountered a spirit so evil, just plain evil.

The wooden door busted open, the shadow made her jump. She looked hard at the outline, her heart fluttered for a moment, but the realisation came back to her. Their shapes looked similar, but the Deadman was much taller and wider than this form.

Kay let out a sarcastic grin, "Jeremiah Ketchem, I presume?"

She could see his long and thin pale face now, his back eyes starred at her with evil intent. A maniacal smile crept on his dead lips on that pale and sombre face.

"A witch…a witch in the Sanctuary…what power you generate." He grinned.

"I can give you a personal demonstration of that power…" Kay grinned, but the now Demon just smiled.

"My child of sin, you will have many opportunities to show me your power, once you belong to me…"

"Not going to happen, never will…" Kay smiled back and extended her arms to her side, ready to battle this creature of hell.

But the Reverend Ketchem just smiled as he waved his hand. The sound of rushing chains were heard from behind her, Kay turned around to see to her horror that all the Indians had been released and coming for her with unnatural speed. She couldn't think fast enough as the cold and clammy arms grabbed a hold of her with supernatural strength. The metal they had scratched and ripped at her body, driving pain into her mind as the mindless slaves carried her into the octagon room, blood written words all over the walls.

Kay felt her body being thrown hard on the stone table in the middle, she could feel the cold metal restraints as they were roughly imprisoned around her writs and ankles. Her hands were now above her head as she laid in pain on the cold stone, the Reverend moved closer to her and smiled.

"Oh my dear, what nights of pleasure you will bring me as I attempt to drive the sin out of your soul until you die. Then, you will be mine for ever!"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 7

Kay starred in horror and silence at she gazed into the darkness in Ketchem's black eyes, he was going to put her through the same torture as he did to those Indians. She tried to pull her arms back down, but the metal bands kept them in their uncomfortable place above her head as she laid on the hard cold stone.

Ketchem smiled as he touched her face with his cold finger, "Yes…I will have much fun with you my dear, tell me…what sins do you have?"

His finger toughed her forehead, pain shot thought Kayla's mind as he probed her. He liked to hear them scream, it told him that he was getting somewhere in his efforts.

"Ahh…lust, there is lust in your soul…I can feel something angered within at my intrusion. How wonderful…" His cold tone was frightening to her now, "What else is within this witch? There is something there…yes…I can almost…"

His hand shot pack in pain, he had never felt pain before. His face turned sour as he clenched his hand looking back at Kay, her breathing was fast, he would make it faster!

"A new trick witch? Something bit me inside of you….well…I will just have to open you up to take a closer look!"

The demon in human guise rammed his ethereal hand deep inside her chest, if this was real, it would had ended her life right there. But Ketchem was a master at torture, he would not kill her so fast, he liked long painful deaths.

Kay's body arched back as she screamed in pain and terror as his hand invaded her soul, the look of distorted pleasure was now on his face as he searched to the creature within. The pain was unbearable to Kay as she could feel something moving within her soul, the pain was released when Ketchem retracted his hand back out even faster than before. He was the one now screaming as he backed away from the girl.

"I…I have never felt anything like you before witch, and I have had my share of your pagan trash. I will break you child!"

Kay tried to keep conscious, had to get her mind back on track, the pain was definitely unbearable, but at least the Raven within herself wouldn't let Ketchem tough her. She looked around as best as she could, she saw little Jody starring back at her, tears and terror in those dark eyes.

"Jody…" Kay whispered, her breathing shallow, "…get out…you don't want to see this…"

"She will not obey you, she obeys only me, isn't that right, Jody?" Ketchem grinned as he pulled out what looked like metal horns that were forked at each end.

"Jody is here to watch, I want her to see what happens to those who believe they can stop me."

He dropped the contraption down, and took another one, this one was shaped like a hook with barbs coming around the sides. He moved closer to Kay, that same evil grin on his face.

"I can break you my dear, I wonder what delights you will entertain me with, once I have you." The hook was being slowly dragged up the side of her body, the ripping of her flesh made Kay scream again, the pain alone could drive her mad.

He placed his hand on her head, as he shot out pain to her physical form, he would attack her mentally, Ketchem was going to drive her mad.

The pain drove into Kay's mind like a hot bullet that wouldn't dislodge. Her body thrashed about as she lost sight to where she was, the pain had taken control of her will. Claws, it felt like claws were ripping her soul to shreds, her body was convulsed as she began to fall unconscious. But Ketchem didn't want her sleeping, no, it wouldn't be any fun for him.

"Oh no my dear, there will be no rest for the wicked!" He tunnelled into her mind, bringing on ravages from the bottom of her psyche.

Kay could only scream as she now felt nails being dung into her skin all over her body, she wanted the pain to stop, but it didn't. Her mind was slowly going into seclusion, the pain had proven to be unbearable for her. Now it was like many claws were raking over her flesh, more searing pain drove her body into more convulsions. She didn't know where she was anymore, she couldn't tell you her name if she could. She only knew one thing right now, the pain. The pain had control of her mind now.

She didn't feel the rush of power, she didn't notice the caring hands that freed her from the metal binds of the stone table. The pain was still there, driving her mind mad. The strong arms that held her now held her tightly, she sobbed in his chest from the pain, still unaware that her surroundings had changed.

She couldn't make out the soft words spoken to her, but the pain was lessening. She just wanted to sleep, sleep the pain away, it was too much for her to bear. She felt hands on her body now, she tried to fight them off, but she was weakened by the torture. The hands were too strong, but they didn't hurt her. They held her down gently, keeping her from hurting herself as the mental anguish was slowly receding.

She knew she was at his mercy now, he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't stop him. Her body was still shaking in fear and phantom pain, the arms just held her tightly. The words spoken were still soft, Kay's mind was still ravished by Ketchem's attack, he could be speaking Greek and she still wouldn't understand.

She began to sob, a natural reaction after such a traumatic experience. She could feel her head being stroked as the arms pulled her close, a kiss planted on the top of her head. She froze, her sobs were little whimpers now. She slowly looked up at the man who held her now, his soothing green eyes made her heart leap for joy.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, Mark held her tight, she was till whimpering in his arms.

"Mark…" She sobbed, "Mark…please tell me you're real…"

"Shh…" he whispered, "I'm here, Kay. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here now."

"Oh Mark…I was so scarred…" She couldn't stop crying.

"It's ok now, he won't hurt you…sleep, sweetheart, you need sleep right now." he kept her cradled in his arms until he touched her mind gently, making Kay fall asleep.

Mark laid her still form back on his bed, it seemed that she felt the most comfortable here, safe from the dangers of the world. He wrapped her up in the blankets and kissed her once more on the fore head, hoping that she would come out of this ok. It wasn't a normal ghost she was dealing with. Mark wondered if any witch knew of the dangers when dealing with a wraith.

He curled up with her on the bed and held her in his arms, he would be here when she wakes up. In the state of mind she was in, he didn't want her waking up and coming face to face with Kane yet. He was a little hesitant for them to meet face to face again, after what he did to her parents.

If Mark would have known what Kay was up to with that house, he would have stopped her before she could even think of going in. The creature was truly evil incarnated, Mark shuddered at the though of what it would have done to Kayla if he hadn't gotten in time.

He checked her breathing, it was slow and deep. It seemed that there was no physical trauma, but what after affects to the mind would only surface after she wakes up. He looked at her softened face, the stains of tears on her face had said it all to him.

He kissed her forehead and touched her lips gently, he missed that face. He missed everything about her, her smile, that crazy look she gets when she had discovered something new, he had missed everything about her. If he had missed her so much, how was he going to tell her that this would be the last time they would see each other?

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 8

Kay opened one eye and looked around, she was definitely not in the haunted house on 112 Ocean Ave. It wasn't a dream though, her mind could still remember the torture she had gone through. She rolled over and smiled at the handsome face that seemed to be in his own world of sleep, no, it really wasn't a dream, she was back in her reaper's arms. She just couldn't help but smile.

Then it dawned on her, she sat up on the bed abruptly and looked around in a frantic, "REAPER!"

The bird crowed behind her, she smiled at she turned her head and looked at the headboard. Reaper was sitting on his spot, looking at her with a wondered look.

"He's fine." Mark said as he sat up with her, "He was looking around for you when I came into the house."

He pulled her face towards his with his hand, his eyes showed so much worry and concern, "Are you all right?"

Kay smiled as a tear came down her eye, "Now I am." She whimpered.

She went to touch his face, but Mark moved away from her and got out of the bed. He didn't look at her, he knew she had a look of confusement.

"You shouldn't have been in there." He said in a low voice of his that always sent a chill down Kay's back.

She was still unsure of what just happened, "I didn't know he was that powerful…"

"You were dealing with a wraith, you're lucky I was around. You can't be depending on me to save you Kay…" His back was still towards her.

Kay was now just utterly confused, he had saved her again from an ill fate and was just showing her a tender moment, then all of a sudden he becomes cold to her? She was beginning to worry.

"What are you talking about Mark? What's going on?" She asked as she sat still on his bed, "I'm sorry, it could just be me, I might still be suffering from some brain damage from earlier…"

Mark knew this would be hard on her, harder on him still. But he had no choice, he had to set her free, it was for her own good.

"Kay, I might not be around to save you the next time…"

"Now just hold on here…" Kay attempted to confront him on her own two feet, but she was still weak from the battle with the wraith.

She almost fell off the bed, he was right at her side to catch her. This was not the response of someone who didn't want to be with her.

They looked into each other eyes for a moment, he could see the love and want in her eyes. No, a life with him would be too dark for someone of such light.

The Deadman removed his eyes from her, he couldn't look at her anymore like this, or else he might not be able to do what he must, for her sake. He sat her back on the bed and moved away from her, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I've…I've been doing a lot of thinking Kay, a lot. I know it's never been spoken between us what might have been felt before, but it can't go on like this. I know it's a really bad time right now, you're still trying to get over the trauma you just experienced…"

Kay's face showed nothing but shock confusement, "I'm still really confused Mark…what are you talking about? What the hell are you trying to tell me?"

"Kay, I understand the infatuation you have of me, and I am really flattered…I shouldn't have kissed you…"

"Are you trying to tell me that this…this is just an infatuation?" She didn't know what she was feeling at the time, hurt, angry, sad, mad, happy, pain from the last mind blast she got, oh no, she was not going to let this happen.

"What makes you think this is just an infatuation?" She asked as she finally stood on her own too feet, "Was it just infatuation when you came to my rescue with the Vodu? Was it when you would come to my hotel room? Or when you came to me at my parent's funeral? I would just think about you and you would be there! Was that just infatuation on my part?"

The Deadman stood still as he starred at her angry dark eyes, even angry, she was beautiful.

Kay looked into those dark green eyes again, they kept on telling her the opposite to what his lips were saying.

"No, this isn't just some infatuation, Mark. I like puzzles, but I'm not going to play games with you. Why do you tell me you don't want me but your eyes tell me you want to just take me!"

His eyes turned dark, like he did when he took care of the Vodu, the way he looked at Dave when he went after him for the belt. He had to show her what he was, after that, she wouldn't want anything to do with him after the truth was told.

"I can take you anytime I want! And that's the problem Kayla! I am a Reaper, I do dark and evil things to get my way and I'm not starting to change for anything." The growl I his voice would make her listen to him.

"Oh yeah?" Kay knew him better than he thought, she was quite aware of his power and his capabilities.

"You don't believe that I could cause you so much harm…Kay…" His eyes were serious and dark, "There was a moment when I was planning to kill your brother and make you my slave. I can do that!"

"But you didn't." She whispered, "Just because you're capable of something, doesn't mean that you would. And yes, I know that you are quite capable of doing anything, but you don't. And that is what matters to me."

She starred at him with the same defiance when they first met in the cemetery. No, she wasn't going to take it lying down, but how could he realize to her the danger she was in around him? He didn't know how long he could hold out from doing something she would find so horrific, she deserved better, better than loving a Deadman.

Kay moved towards him slowly, she didn't want him running off again. She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him go again, and she refused to.

She touched his hand, he didn't flinch. It was real in his eyes that he wanted her so much, this talk of them not being together was just his way of protecting her again. It wasn't his protection she needed, it was him alone that her soul yearned for, it was about time that it got what it needed.

"Mark, look at me…" He looked in her eyes, that love was still so visible in his green eyes, "I know you, and I love you! I do, I really love you for what you are. Yes, I can see the darkness in your soul…" She touched his chest, her touch was like fire on his cool skin, "But I also see the light shinning out."

"Kayla, I can't trust myself around you, I don't want to hurt you…" He touched her face, he was still resistant to the idea.

Kay let out a weary smile, "If I can't convince you with words, can I at least show you something before you decide we can't be with each other?"

"What? What do you want to show that might change my mind?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

She smiled a cynical smirk, "Do you trust me?"

She extended her hand out to him, "We're going to take a little trip, I think you might change your mind once I've shown you what a Reaper did many centuries ago."

Now he was intrigued by her mysteriousness, "Alright, I'll go." He placed his hands into hers, "But I don't think you're ready to use your magic just yet."

"I'll be fine, the teleportation spell is like second nature to me." Her eyes turned black as the spell was being chanted.

Reaper watched intently as the two disappeared in the bright light, there was a smile on that beak as he hopped on the warm spot on the bed and huddled against the pillow and fell asleep.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 9

Emma Blair sat at the large wooden table under the canopy in front of her little hut, there were artefacts and papers scattered all around the surface. The young English witch was well versed in Egyptian culture, that's why Kayla had conned her into coming to Egypt with her. Emma and her familiar Elizabeth, the large fifteen foot Burmese Python, had been stuck here for almost six months.

The girls had built the perfect little home for themselves in the desert, the hut was big enough for the two of them and all their stuff, including the critters. There was a shower and an old looking farm hand pump water spout that seem to be coming up from the sand. Magic had given them perfect climate control inside the hut and enough water and cool shade for as long as they need. And the fridge and microwave inside fixed their craving needs.

It wasn't a bad thing for the young woman, the discovery of a temple in the Valley of the Kings had excited her beyond belief. The new revelations that she and her now absent partner had discovered were incredible, and brought to like on a legend that was almost forgotten.

The snake was curled up by her feet, absorbing the afternoon rays of the sun, Emma worked on trying to free a little compartment from one of the Raven Isis statues. There was a little door on the base of the statue, Emma was having a hard time trying to pry it open carefully.

"Bloody Hell Elizabeth! I think I'll break the dammed thing!" She screeched in frustration, applying more force would break the door, and that was against anything Emma would do to any precious Egyptian relic.

A flash of light caught Emma off guard, causing her to fall back on her chair letting out a small yelp of fright. She almost landed on Beth, but the snake was fast for her size and was able to slither out of the way.

"What the hell?" Emma looked up at the giant man dressed in black, he starred back at her with cold green eyes that sent her moving back a few feet away.

"It's ok Emma, he's with me." Emma looked away from the icy stare and gazed up at Kay in surprise.

"What are you trying to do to me? Scared me half to death woman!" Emma stood up and brushed a little sand off her back side, she looked back a the Deadman, "Who's that?"

Kay smiled, "Emma, this is Mark. I've come to show him…" her head felt really light, she couldn't keep her balance as the world started spinning around her.

"KAY!" Emma shouted as she watched her friend faint, Mark caught her just in time though.

"I'm ok…" Kay whispered as she leaned on him for support, "Just a little weak, that's all."

"I told you that you were not ready." Mark replied in his cold tone.

"I'm fine, just still a little tired." She stood up on her feet again, shaking the chills off her sore body.

"What happened Kay? And why's did you bring him here?" Emma helped Kay sit down at the table and fetched her a glass of cold water.

Kay placed her head in her hands as her elbows rested on the table top, "Look at him, Emma, and tell me what do you see?"

She handed Kay the glass and took a good look at the Undertaker, it took her a few minutes, then, her eyes widened.

"What is he?" She whispered, she had never seen anything with such power.

"He's a Grim Reaper." Kay replied as she took the glass and emptied it into her dry mouth, "I want to show him the temple."

Emma placed her hand over her mouth, she was in shock because Reapers were never described as handsome before, "That is the Mark you've been mooning over?"

"I DO NOT MOON!" Kay shouted back.

Emma grinned, "Oh yes you do!"

"Ok, I'm better now," Kay stood up slowly, She turned to Mark who had been eyeing the two woman carefully, "Come on, I'll show you the temple."

"Great!" Emma smiled as she grabbed her excavating bag that held her tools of the trade, "I can tell you all about…"

Kay raised her hand to her friend, "Emma, I want to show him alone."

Emma frowned for just a moment, then she grinned ear to ear, "Oh…ok, I get it, you two have a good time now." She winked at Kay.

Kay sighed as she motioned Mark to follow her down a path of planks that lead around a large sand dune, "This way."

The walked over the planks, Mark looked around the desert landscape in wonder, the sun was slowly going down as they made their way through other opened tombs around them.

"What's so special about an Egyptian Temple?" Mark asked as he followed her from behind.

"You'll see." She smiled.

"I thought you didn't like games, Kay."

"I don't, but you started it and I'm going to finish it."

"I didn't start shit."

She stopped and turned to look at him with a smile, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" He smiled back as she faced back up front and began walking again.

"We're here." She smiled as she hopped down to the entrance of the Temple, Mark followed suit.

They walked into the first chamber, where the secret door to the temple was. Mark looked around the lit room and was amazed at the artwork that was still very well preserved.

Kay walked over to the corner where thanks to Reaper and Beth, they had discovered the key to unlocking the trap door. She pushed on the stone in the corner, the large four by four feet slab of stone sunk down and began to move away, revealing the secrets it held so long.

"This way, watch your step." Kay jumped into the dark hole, "FEATHER FALL!" she began to float down the dark hole and disappeared from Mark's view.

The Deadman moved closer to the hole and looked down, he would entertain her little game, then send himself off from her.

He hopped down into the hole after her and gazed in wonder as a ball of white flames from Kay's palm lit the long hallway.

"Where are we?" He asked as Kay motioned him to follow her into the dark hall.

"We're almost there." Kay smiled at she saw that the main doors to the temple were closed.

"Kay, I have no patience for this…"

"Just humour me, alright?" She touched the head of the carved raving holding the skull, the eye lit up and the door began to separate.

Mark looked on as the vast room before him was being lit by unseen forces, he followed Kay into the room, his eyes wide open as he looked around the great Temple. He could feel something down here, something strange but not dangerous. To his speculations, it seemed that the temple was calming him down, making him feel very comfortable here. It could be because it was nestled in the Valley of Dead Kings, but somehow he felt that he had been here once before, or it could be an illusion from the power this place radiated.

"Enough with the games, Kay. Why are we here?" Mark demanded from her, but Kay didn't look scared by his booming voice.

"Because I needed to bring you home." She smiled.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 10

The Deadman looked around the room, it had to be at least sixty feet wide, and about one hundred feet back. There were colanders filled with fire, lighting the grand hall in its glory. The two side walls were lined with statues representing all the Egyptian gods, except two statues that sat at the end of the room. The two were larger than the others, one was dress in white and gold tunic, ordained with precious stones. Her long black hair was covered with a headdress, a raven's head on top of the golden crown. Her arms were extended upwards, holding a chalice into the air. The Egyptian goddess had black wings carved from a black stone, each feather outlined in gold. Her eyes were painted with black lines as all Egyptians wore, to ward off evil.

He looked at the statue beside the other, this one was dressed in a long black tunic lined with gold, his body was black as well, carved to look like the body of a strong young man. But the head was a little shocking, his head was not a normal, it was a skull with emerald eyes. He also had his hands in the air, holding a scythe in his hands. There were two large colanders in front of the statues, large flames danced around then, casting their shadows as if they were dancing together.

The room itself was cleaned up, before where piled of treasures where just laid around, the girls had moved them around in their guesses as to how it was decorated. They had even cleared up the gold covered alter in the middle of the room, Mark felt totally bewildered by this place, there was a strange and haunting call for this area.

Mark turned and starred at Kay in puzzlement, "What do you mean, home?"

Kay crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked around with a smile, "This is the Temple of Isis and Anubis.

Mark took another look at the two main statues, "I think you fucked up on the translations, sweetheart, that doesn't look like Isis or Anubis."

"You're right, that's because they're not." She began to walk over to the main statues, Mark followed behind shaking his head, games are not fun if they're being played back.

Kay stopped in front of the female statue, "This is Akana-Isisi, it means vessel and fashioned by Isis. She was the daughter of a high priest of Ra and a slave girl. She was able to use the four elements of nature, they believed that Isis had sent the child down to aid her children. It was a time of famine and drought, Akana-Isisi brought back the rain and fertility back to the land. They worshiped Isis though her, at least that's what Emma has been able to translate."

Kay rushed to the other statue, "You're right about them not being the actual gods, we all know that Anubis has the head of a jackal, not a skull. That made me wonder even more about this."

Mark now crossed him arms in frustration, "What is your point Kay?"

Kay smiled back at him for a moment, "I'm getting to it. This guy isn't Anubis himself. His name was Yahya-Zuka, that means given by god and high tomb. You see, other Priests were resilient to the idea that the Goddess was walking the earth, after all, they were making out that Akana-Isisi was Isis herself. The girl was being sought by those with not so nice motives. It reads that Isis was terrified that the evil that still lived on the world would end Akana-Isisi's mission. Anubis had sent one of his servants, his right hand man, to protect Akana-Isisi while she did the goddess' work. That was Yahya-Zuka."

Mark looked intently on both statues, "So, you believe that this Yahya-Zuka was a Reaper?"

Kay smiled as she walked over to him and took his large hands into her smaller ones, "Yes, everything here tells me that Yahya-Zuka was a Reaper, they describe his power and Mark, it's just like yours. They even said that a Priest in anger had tried to stab Akana-Isisi, but instead stabbed Yahya-Zuka with a fatal blow, it didn't even faze him. I know he was a Reaper, and I know that Akana-Isisi and Yahya-Zuka were avatars for their gods."

"You really believe this?" He questioned.

"Ok, don't believe me? Well, there was a similar legend from Africa," Kay pulled out the little wooden amulet that was given to her by the Vodu Sheer, she handed it to Mark, who took it cautiously.

He examined the carving, it was a raven with her wings spread open with a skull clutched tightly. She had showed him the amulet before, just before she had left some all the way here, to discover more about herself.

Kay continued with her findings, "The Vodu Priestess that gave me this told me of a tale when the Goddess walked the earth in Africa, she was described like Akana-Isisi, same powers and everything. She was able to move mountains, and she did walk with a Reaper who protected her. There's no name of him mention, but they called him the Deadman. Do you see where I'm coming from here?"

Mark looked up at the statues, sure enough, both had a amulet similar to Kay's, "You believe that we were meant to be together? Like them?"

"I believe it, I really truly do, now as for my powers, yes I know that they are nothing compared to the power these women wielded in their time. Akana-Isisi was able to make the Nile River stop when she was just a girl. And the African avatar was able to move a mountain as a young woman. But all had the four powers, like me. And both had a Deadman at their side."

"And you think that we're a part of this, avatar shit?" the fact that this had been done before made the Deadman a little unnerving.

"Dam it Mark! Yes! I really believe that now! When you were lying on the Boogieman's alter, he told me something that makes sense of all this! He told me that I didn't know my purpose, and that I was unworthy of the gift given to me. He knew about this, I'm sure of it!" She was getting angry and frustrated, why couldn't he just admit it?

"Kay, this is a little hard to swallow…"

"I know! I didn't believe it first. I didn't want to believe that the Goddess has chosen me for some great task, dam it! I don't even know why I have the power, I can't fucken use it most of the time! And that wraith thing, it had a very difficult time ripping out my soul! He said he was bitten, bitten by the Raven inside of me. Both women avatars were represented by a raven, and so I am. And Mark, there's you. You are a Reaper! And you're always at my side."

Mark starred at her, she was making this so hard on both of them. But what if she said was true? Was he meant to fall in love with her? Was she placed on this world just for him? Yes, it was hard to swallow, but she looked to determined to make him believe it.

Kay walked over to him and began to touch his chest, he closed his eyes and savoured her touch for just a moment.

"I fell in love with you the first time you held me in your arms, you remember? The night at the Cemetery?" She whispered softly.

Mark stood ridged, her touch and the sound of her voice was intoxicating to him, but he had to be strong…

He remember that night as if it had only happened a few moments before. He was indeed planning on causing the girl to go mad with fright for a while, to discourage her from stepping to much into his world. But he couldn't bring himself to touch her, she had bewitched him that very moment.

"I know you were there to stop me, but instead of hurting me, you took me into your arms and told me not to be afraid. I wasn't afraid."

She looked into those deep green orbs again, she could still see the love strong and full.

"You can't tell me that you don't love me, I can see it clearly in your eyes. It happened before I came here and found this all out. I know why you want me far from you, it's because you want to protect me. That's what you've been doing all along, is just to protect me. Tell me, was it just because you felt you had to? Or because you love me?"

Mark stood still as he looked into her doe brown eyes, he couldn't resist her touch or her smile. Her warm body was too close, he didn't know how long he could keep himself from taking her that moment.

"Because I love you…" He whispered.

There was no resisting now, Mark pulled her with one arm and brought her face close to his. Kay leaned back and waited for him, he leaned over and gently pressed his cool lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around him as his warm tong crept inside her mouth and flickered her tong and the roof of her mouth. Electricity shot through their bodies as they relished their kiss, there was no denying it anymore.

Mark pulled back from the sweet embrace and looked at her with wanting eyes, "I want you right now…"

Kay looked back at him with glazed eyes, "I know where…"

She pulled away from him and turned back to hem, that sly smile on her lips as he motioned her head for him to follow. He followed her closely behind, holding her hand behind her was they walked through the cloth curtain of the doorway between the two staues of Akana-Isis and Yahya-Zuka.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 11

She pulled him inside the chamber, he looked around for a moment, his eyes resting on the old golden four post bed, much to lard for two. Kay looked at and him and smiled as she led him towards the side of the down filled bed. The white sheets were soft as he laid her down, helping her out of her boots as he kept his loving eyes on hers. They didn't notice the CD player in the corner, Emma had a habit of leaving it on. It played softly in the background, creating a more sensuous mood for the two new lovers.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait? 

With her boots off, Mark flew his hat in a corner and pulled off his trench coat, he moved closer and began to kiss Kay wit ha bombardment of little licks that sent more fire down below within her soul. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and helped him take it off, his bare chest was inviting. She began to gently run her hands over his pecks, the hot touch of his skin made her want him more. Mark pulled her up again, nuzzling her neck and caressing the small of her back. Soft moans escaped Kay's lips as she tore off her shirt, Mark began to trace around the black lance trim of her bra before laying her back on the bed. He stopped for a moment and gazed at her perfect body, her chest heaved as her eyes begged him not to stop.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Still keeping his gaze into hers, Mark slowly moved his hands over her quivering stomach and stopped at the button and zipper of her pants. One flick, one pull, and the pants were flung behind him. Kay tried to come back up to him, but he gently pushed her down and laid his own body careful onto of her as his lips began to nip at hers. She arched her body towards him, feeling his body go instantly hard against hers.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

His fingers didn't have a problem unlatching the fasteners of her bra, his free hand gently caressing one of the freed breast, massaging as his thumb began to move in circles around the nub. More surges passed through her body as she moaned louder, He lifted from her and began to gently pull off her lace panties, taking a second to savor her. She watched in silence as he pulled off his own pants, he was bare now, the sight of his nakedness brought on more arousal with in the young witch. He laid back onto her, their bodies entwined together. His hands moved back to her breast as more kissed and nips on her neck made her skin tingle. He moved his kisses down her neck and onto the other breast, tenderly flicking and licking the little hard nub.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand

His kissed began to move again, down her belly and stopped at her mound. One light flick of his tong against her slit made her cry out for more, she ran her fingers in his long dark hair and held on as his tong sent more desire into her body. Her hips began to sway as he felt her excitement grow, he could tell she was ready for him by the small cries of pleasure coming from those sweet lips.

I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

Mark moved back to her lips, his hand rubbing her sweetness to keep the heat burning. She opened herself for him as he moved himself into position, she knew it would hurt a little, he was well proportioned. He gently ran on finger inside, gently moving back and forth. Then another entered, giving her more pleasures as she cried out for him. It was time, he placed the head of his shaft against her opening. Slowly, she could feel it enter inside, a little at a time. When he felt she couldn't take anymore, he stopped and waited until she relaxed enough for more. He kept his lips on hers, moving back and forth from her neck.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

He began to move his hips, slowly at first until she was used to his size. It didn't take her long, her hand came round to his back as she lightly scrapped her nails against his skin, pulling his body closer to hers. He moved faster, pulling her up towards him, garbing a hold of her bottom as she rocked her body with his. Their lips continued to meet in between moans and cries of ecstasy. They moved faster as their climax was reaching, he could feel her body quake as the flood within her was about to be released.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Faster he thruster until all of him was within her body, her cries of joy and pleasure echoed around the chamber. He moved his hot moth to her ear and began to bit gently as she held onto him.

"Fly for me, my Raven, fly for me…" He whispered softly.

His own climax was reaching its own peek when he felt her released, her body shook as her cried of bliss shot though his mind. He could no longer hold himself, his own climax had taken over when he felt hers explode. He could feel the intoxicating release of his essence into hers. He held her tightly as they shared their moment of pleasure, their eyes glazed over in their love as their starred at , their body slowing coming down from their high.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

They laid slowly on the bed, still in each other arms. He kissed her lips a few more times and starred into those doe eyes.

"I love you…" He whispered between breaths, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you too…" She slid her hand around his back and held him tightly.

"I'm never leaving you again…" He promised.

She curled up into his chest, not wanting to leave this spot, this time. She was his, his for all of eternity. He would never leave her side again, they would be together for ever now. No more games, no more lies…just their love.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 12

Mark didn't sleep, his body didn't require it. He spent the time watching Kay sleep, he loved watching her sleep, she seemed so much at peace. There is nothing he wouldn't rather do than to hold his sleeping little raven in his arms, he would never try to push her away again. With the time spend away from her side, he ached to back with her, but he always heard that voice in the back of him mind telling him it was wrong, but there were no more voices in his mind. Regardless of the nights he had spent hearing Kane chant around on their indulgence of the human world, Mark couldn't let Kayla out of his mind or heart.

He was hers, and she was his. There was no mistaking his feelings for her, it had been love all the while. It had been proven tonight with the statues looking below at them as their witnesses, he had never felt so calm and peaceful when he was with her.

Her eye lids flickered about, probably from some dream she was having. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, her sleepy eyes began to open and look back at him with such love in them.

"Good morning." He whispered, she curled closer to him under the covers.

"Mmm…she drank in his sent, "…so, have you changed your mind yet?"

He pulled her closer, "Definitely, but, what about your dream of living a normal life?"

"Normal is too overrated, don't you think?"

"Very."

Kay proper her head up on her and began to trace one of his bare pecks with on finger, "Besides, I don't think we qualify as normal."

"Far from it." He kissed her lips, "So, what do we do now, my goddess?"

Kayla blushed and smiled shyly, "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel really weird. But I really don't know, I'm not really sure we are supposed to do? And besides, I still don't have full use of my natural abilities. How can I use the Goddess' power if I can't get control of my own? There is so much to learn about these people and hardly any information to go on."

Mark pulled her head close to his chest and hugged her for support, "Don't worry about it, we'll just take it one day at time, like we did before. It didn't turn out so bad. You will get control of them one day, I know you will, I'm sure you've improved greatly since last time I saw you."

"A little. There's still something that is bothering me about this."

"What's that?"

"Why no one had discovered any information about Akana-Isisi and Yahya-Zuka before this? Don't you think it's a little weird, I mean, no one in the archaeology field had ever discovered this before. You'd think that the Goddess walking the earth would be something to record in other temples, but there isn't any. I get this feeling like the Egyptians were hiding it. But why?"

"There's a reason for it, Kay, I'm sure you'll find it." Mark leaned over and kissed her, he liked kissing her soft sweet lips, "You're thinking too much. Why don't we get some more sleep, then go home? I'll take you out, we can get a bite to eat…"

He didn't like the sad look on her once happy face, he could feel anguish inside of her mind as her body shook in fear.

"Kay? What's wrong?" Mark asked as Kay sat up on the bed, he rubbed her back gently to try to calm her.

"I have to go back." She whispered.

Mark's eyes widened, "Oh no! You are not going back to that house! Kay, a wraith is not something you want to fuck with! My god, woman! If I hadn't felt your pain and gotten there in time…" Mark immediately sat up and pulled her into his arms, "…I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you."

"I can't let him continue, Mark. I promised Jody that I was going to help her, she's so innocent." Her eyes were filled with tears, "She's just a little girl."

"Kay, she's already dead. There's no helping her from that."

"It's not that!" Kay wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "Ketchem has their souls bonded to him, they have no choice but to obey him. Mark, he has over twenty Indian Braves under his power, strong warriors. You should see the state they're in…and Jody? She's just a baby…"

"It means that much to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't care if she is alive or dead, she's still just a scarred little girl who needs her parents."

"Alright then, I'll just go and destroy Ketchem and level the house. That'll put an end of it." Mark kissed her forehead.

"You can't just destroy him, Mark. If you do without breaking his hold on the other spirits, then you'll destroy them too! They're innocents! They don't deserve this fate, they should be resting in peace…"

Mark touched her face gently, "Rest in peace…I can't tell you how many times I've said that. Alright Kay, if it's that important to you. We'll both go back to the house, I'm not leaving you alone again. Do you have a plan?"

"I think so," Kay began to ponder to what could be done, "I think I have it. First, we have to break the hold he has on the spirits, I believe his central power is in that torture room. If I have some time and the right potion, I could invoke a spell that would clear the room of all evil, their powers and reminisces too."

"Sounds pretty big…"

"It is, it's like getting the Goddess' attention herself. I've seen Matron Shalla perform it on a few occasions, once in a forest near Maryland after those five campers went missing. It will destroy the bond the wraith has on the place and free the captured souls, but it won't kill him. That I know about wraiths."

"I'll take care of him after you get your chance to free Jody and the slaves, But Kay, if they become any danger to you, I don't care innocent or not, I'm taking them down, and that would include the child. I'm not taking any more chances with you. Do you know how to perform the spell?"

Kay nodded, "Yeah, Shalla taught it to me a few years ago. It's just directing the power at the heart of the evil, it should work. I just have to make an elixir to help direct the power where I want it, like a homing device on a missal."

"And let me guess, you want to get this done now, right?" Mark smiled.

Kay tried to smile, "Yeah, I do. It just sickens me to think what he could be doing to those poor souls…"

He ran his hand through her red locks and pulled her head closer for a kiss, "Alright. You win, we'll go right now. What do we need to do first?"

"I guess we need to go to Lapshook Manor so I make up the elixir and get the incantations from the vault. It's best if I go over the spell with Shalla once before performing it. Just to make sure I haven't forgotten anything."

"Then let's get dressed and get this over with…" Mark touched her face lightly with his fingers, "…the faster we get rid of them…the faster I can have you back in my bed…"

Kay wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his still warm lips, "I like that, by the way…you're body's not cool to the touch anymore."

Mark grinned, "Does that bother you? I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff…"

"I don't care if you're hot or cold, I still love you."

"And I love you…forever, baby."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 13

Night, why did it have to be night time when Kay was finally able to make the elixir after a few bad batches, and she couldn't wait long enough for Shalla's return to the Manor. No, she needed to get this done, or else she may be terrified of spectres for the rest of her life.

The torture inflicted had done the job of making her shake in dreaded fear as she starred at the house, it seemed that it was laughing at her. Part of her wanted to flee, go back into Mark's arms and just forget the whole deal, but those dark haunting eyes of that sweet child's face…no…she had to help them.

Kay felt his arms wrap tightly around her from behind as she stood at the edge of the property, he could feel her plight. He couldn't change her mind, but at least he could stop her body from shaking in fright.

"You don't have to do this Kay, just give me the word and I'll take care of that Fucker…" Mark whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm going in, no matter how scared I am, I won't let him beat me." She looked down at the vile filled with a white milky liquid, "I need to do this."

"All right…" Mark took her hand into his and held it tightly, "Then let's get it done."

Mark began to walk a head of Kay, keeping her behind him would protect her from anything before him. The front door wasn't locked, they entered the dark house quietly, they didn't want to disturb the eerie silence all around.

"Stay close…" Mark whispered as he himself pulled her closer to him, "He knows we're here."

"Why isn't he attacking?" Kay replied in the same manner, she felt the darkness all around them.

"Because he doesn't know what to do about me. Dead things hate being around Reapers, they have good reason to fear us."

"Good thing you're here…" Kay smiled as Mark opened the basement door.

"Ready baby?" He asked.

"No, but let's go anyways."

"Good, because we have company…" Mark's eyes turned white as his raised his palm down the stair, he could see the glowing forms of the warriors once proud creeping up the stairs towards them with malicious intent.

Mark was clear in his task, he had to get Kay safely into the room and make sure to keep the dead heads away from her while she preformed the spell. Then, Ketchem was his, and Mark was enjoying the thoughts of the pain that he was going to inflict on the wraith.

An unseen force coming from Mark's palm pushed the slaves away from the stairs and he and Kay came running down, the once braves fells hard downwards, screeching as they fought to gain their balance. Mark led Kay quickly around the bend towards the hole that would lead them to the heart of the evil.

Kay could feel her heart racing as Mark pulled her closer towards the place where he had almost lost her mind, the torture was still fresh on her soul. Her body seem to jerk back a few times in its protest of the destination, but Mark held strong and squeezed her hand to show his support.

"Mark…I…" She began to protest unwillingly in fear.

"Too late babe." Mark pulled her close as they stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall of the dungeon, "We're here."

The Reaper Kicked the door open and shot a blast of power from his palm again, clearing the room of any spirits. He pushed Kay into the room and turned outward in the door way, facing the onslaught of warriors charging down towards them.

The Deadman raised his hand again and created a shield before them, it would protect them for some time, as long as he kept his focus on the shield. Working a Reaper's power in the Prime Material Plane was still difficult to do, Mark didn't have the restrictions of Magic law back in the Astral Plane. It was a little harder to use, but it was still more powerful than any witch's power.

The Warriors attacked the force that held them back from their quarry, Mark kept the power fed within the shield, "Do it Kay, I won't be able to hold them off for long, they're giving it a good beating, babe."

Kayla shook her head, trying to shake the fear out of her mind. She rushed to the table and pulled out the little cork from the vile in her hand. She tried to bring down her breathing and slow her heart, it was going to take everything she had to pull this off. The spell was powerful, and with any spell that is cast incorrectly, it can be fatal to the caster.

But it was now or never…she had to first put the homing beacon on the center of the room, she let one drop of the white liquid drop onto the table. The spot when the drop landed began hissing as Kay closed her eyes to begin reciting the charmed words.

"Gracious Goddess, you who have a thousand names, and yet only one name…"

The house shook and reared in pain as the second drop was felt, but Kay continued.

"You who are Air, Fire, Water, and Earth, Sustainers of all life…

The ghostly form of Ketchem appeared behind the ravings warriors, his black eyes squinted as he shouted on his horde as another drop fell onto the second.

"Stop them you insolents!" Ketchem shouted at his slaves.

"Hurry up Kay, once they get past the shield, I'll have no choice but to destroy them!" Mark shouted over the insane cries of the deranged souls.

"You who are Demeter…' Kay continued, "…the earth mother. Hecate, goddess of life and death. Pele, goddess of Abundance and Destruction. Aphrodite, Goddess of life and sexual desires…

Fear crept into Ketchem's black eye as he saw the blood marks on the walls begin to disappear, a white light was starting to shine from the middle of the table where the drops of elixir fell. He roared in rage as his slaves pressed on faster in their attack.

Kay could feel the power moving inside of her body, "Hear me, your child, who calls you by all names…Lovely lady, I ask that you join me in my Sacred Circle…"

The last drop fell slowly as she watched the light grow brighter, "Protect me as I revere the name of you. Bless me as I partake in the spirit of you. Grant me your power and energy as I conduct my rite…"

"Hurry up Kay!" Mark shouted back, he couldn't hold the shield long, and he didn't want to upset her by killing her innocence's.

"Be with me here and now…SO MOTE IT BE!" Kay felt the rush of power take hold of her body and soul, she had never felt power like this before.

The room began to glow in a bright light around her, Kay lost all sight around her as she felt her body loose the weight of gravity. Mark couldn't see what was happening behind him, but he did notice that the souls had stopped their attack and was slowly begin to cover away from the bright light illuminating behind him. There was a look of fright in their crazed eyes as the lost and tortured souls starred past him.

It wasn't hard to see that Ketchem has lost his mind as he shouted spiteful words towards the Reaper, but it didn't bother Mark at all. The light shining behind was intense, he could feel the warmth of it hitting his back through the leather trench-coat. He took the moment to turn around since the warriors had stopped their attack, his eyes grey wide in surprise as he stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

The Goddess had answered Kayla's call.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

A Reaper's Love

CHAPTER 14

Kayla was floating above the table, her eye were closed and her face was calm. Her hands were held beside her body, it was her hair that brought Mark's attention, her hair was no longer that hell's fire red he loved so much, it was now a shimmering silver.

"Kay?" Mark asked softly as he starred at her in aw, she was beauty incarnated to him at this moment.

Her eyes flashed open, her black eyes filled with the glittering of stars looked past Mark and onto the Indian souls that were still cowering before her. Slowly, and with no hint of emotions on her face, Kay raised her hand towards them, her hand began to glow as did the wounds and bondages began to glow as well on the poor souls. The grimly appearances of the slaves began to change, their greenish skin began to turn to a copper like red, their hair became coal, their eyes dark brown, filled with Brave pride once more.

Kayla, or whoever she had invoked into her body, had freed them from their bonds, the Braves stood tall in their rightful forms, no longer do they have to endure an eternity of slavery and torture from Ketchem. The Braves began to dematerialise away, finally being able to rest at peace.

"No! Ketchem shouted, "NO! NO! NO! THIS IS BLASHPAMY!! THEY BELONG TO ME! NO! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!!"

Kayla turned her head towards Mark and smiled, then motioned her hand from him towards the flaying mad form of the Reverend Ketchem. Mark grinned as he caught on to what the deity was saying and began to walk over the wraith, after all, he was a little hungry after putting up that shield anyways.

"You're ass is mine…" Mark grinned as he grabbed hold of the form by his neck, the wraith had lost most of his power once his slaves were freed, not he was reduced to nothing more than an over rated poltergeist.

Ketchem's spiritual from withered about s his screams of terror and indescribable pain and cries shot though the house, white shock waves blasted from the wraith's disappearing form as Mark drained the last bit of spectral essence into himself, giving him three times the pain that the evil had inflicted on Kay. The creature was no more, the wraith would keep the Reaper fed for at lest a few months.

Mark turned back and walked towards Kayla, he smiled as she starred at him with a smile of her won. Then, her eyes closed and her body became limp. Her form began to float slowly onto the table, Mark quickened his pace towards her with that same loving concern for her he had always had.

He picked her up into his arms and checked her breathing, it was steady and normal, it looked like she was just sleeping. Her hair had turned back to her dark red locks, he liked it better that way.

"Kay?" Mark gently rubber her face, but he received no response.

"Let's get you out of here…" He whispered as he carried her out of the basement and into the living room.

He laid her gently on the couch, it seemed that it took everything she had to perform the spell.

"Kay…" Mark began to rub her check, "Kay baby, wake up…"

"Is she ok?" Mark heard the child's voice from behind him, he turned and looked at the little girl that Kay had fallen in love with.

Her hair was combed and a light shade of brown, there was no bullet hole on her forehead. Her pink skin shone as did her big brown eyes. She was a cute and happy looking girl in yellow dress. Jody no longer looked like the sad little ghost that Kay had described before. She was free and now ready to join her family.

"Yeah, Jody. I think she'll be ok." Mark turned back to his love, he had to wake her.

"Kay, it's your turn to wake up…" He kissed her forehead, her eyes flutter a bit before opening.

"Did we win?" She whispered.

"We sure did, babe. You have no idea how much power you actually have." Mark kissed her lips, she wrapped her arms around him, "And Jody?"

"She's right here." Mark moved so that she could see the child.

Jody was smiling as she ran up to Kay, giving her a loving hug, "Thank you Kay, I can go to my mommy now…"

Kay held her tightly and savoured it, "You're welcome Jody, take care, ok?"

"Thank again…" Jody kissed Kay on her cheek, "Bye…"

A tear fell down Kay's eye as she watched the now happy child run and disappeared into her mother's arms. A little pain ached in her own heart for the mother she had lost, Kay would give anything to see her again.

Mark pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ok, Babe?"

"Yeah, just really tired. I don't remember Shalla ever passing out after casting that spell."

"I don't think it was the spell Kay, I could be wrong, but I think there's a lot more to this Avatar stuff that we know."

Kay sighed as she leaned against him, "I think I need a break from this for a while…you know, recharge my battery…"

"Vacation?" Mark chuckled.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure that Dave would watch Reaper while we're gone."

Mark moved to sit beside her, but felt something soft poking from below. He reached down and pulled out the Teddy bear that was dressed identical to him. He grinned as he starred into the beady little eyes of his furry counterpart.

"Missed me that much?" He kissed her forehead, Kay smiled and grabbed his hand into hers.

"Yeah, I missed you that much."

"About this vacation, how do you feel about Harleys?"

Kay snuggled closer, "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Mark pulled her face close to his and kissed her gently, "I am never leaving your side again, that I promise."

She kissed him back, "I believe you…"

"I love you…"

The End…for now…

_Ok, so, I'm going to recharge for a bit, try to get a few other neglected projects finished. Trust me, this story isn't finished by far. Gotta get some plots lined up, a few back burning ideas, a few other stories I want to read from other authors here, you know the drill. And I love reading your reviews, it encourages me to write more. And to those that do, THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I'll be back…_


End file.
